Can MIN Teach KYU? Or?
by MarCent.Cho KM
Summary: Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati karena dibilang 'lemah dalam bercinta' oleh Donghae, hingga tanpa sengaja ia bertemu Lee Sungmin. / "Wah.. aku tidak pernah mendapatkan 'tamu' seorang namja..." ... "Kau bilang kau lebih baik dariku? Benarkah?" ... "Bagaimana kalau dibuktikan saja?" / KyuMin / Warn: NC! / DLDR! / Just RnR if u wanna :) /


**Title : "Can MIN Teach KYU? Or…"**

**Genre : Romance, NC , dll…**

**Rating : M!**

**Casts : KyuMin! – slight HaeHyuk..**

**Length : ONSHOOT**

**Disclaimer : All cast MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya! But as usual, the story ABSOLUTELY MINE ^^**

**Summary : -**

**Warning : YAOI-BL-BxB ,, Alur Kecepetan ,, Maybe OOC ,, Typo(s) ,, Failed NC ,, EY(T)D ,, DLDR! ,, e-t-c …**

…

Another present for u in the first day of new month, Happy July!

Well, see u again in **A/N** bellow~~~^^

…

**.**

**.**

**Don't Copy Without Permission ^^**

**.**

**...DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE…**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

"_Ya_ ikan jelek, apa maksudmu?!" Kyuhyun menggelutukkan gigi-gigi rapinya, ia sedang merasa sangat kesal, sepertinya begitu. Sedangkan _namja_ didepannya malah semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"_Ya_ Kyu, mengaku saja. Kau itu memang lemah dibidang cinta, buktinya kau belum pernah berpacaran dengan _yeoja_ ataupun _namja_ kan?" yang mengejek -Donghae- semakin tidak bisa menahan ledakan tawanya, wajah Kyuhyun saat ini benar-benar lucu. _'Mengerjai evil ini sangat menyenangkan! Harusnya kulakukan sejak dulu.'_ Ia membatin.

"Cih, seperti dirimu pandai saja _hyung_! Kau kan juga baru pertama kali berpacaran dengan monyet ini, iya kan?" tersenyum meremehkan, Kyuhyun menunjuk dengan dagu seorang _namja_ yang sedang didekap oleh Donghae.

Sontak, _namja_ tersebut -Eunhyuk- mengepalkan tangannya dan melempar bungkusan makanan ringan yang telah ia makan kearah Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun lebih cepat menghindar, "Dasar _dongsaeng_ kurang ajar, aku bukan monyet, dasar jelek! Panggil aku begitu lagi, kulempar kau sampai Planet Pluto!"

Mendecih pelan, "_Hyung_, Pluto itu sekarang ditetapkan bukan sebagai planet lagi. Begitu saja tidak tahu, sebenarnya apa yang kau pelajari disekolah hah?" ia menyeringai.

"YA, KA—"

"_Chagi_, sudahlah.. Kyu hanya sedang _bad mood_ karena kubilang ia '_lemah dalam bercinta_', diamkan saja ocehannya." Donghae langsung mendekap pinggang Eunhyuk dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"KAU TIDAK BILANG BEGITU, HAE _HYUNG_!" Kyuhyun menyerngit penuh kesal pada Donghae, sedangkan Donghae malah mengacuhkannya dan sibuk dengan pujaan hatinya, "Gah! Aku bisa gila kalau terus berada disini, aku keluar!" ia mendorong kursinya dan langsung menghentakan langkah kakinya penuh amarah.

"Kyu, sebentar lagi bel masuk bunyi." Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak untuk mengingatkan Kyuhyun, benar-benar sejenak, karena ia kembali menoleh pada _Monkey_ imutnya yang merengut lucu.

"Aku bolos! Tch, aku sedang tidak minat belajar!" kembali Kyuhyun berjalan menuju keluar, tak dipedulikannya bahwa ia telah menubruk beberapa murid dengan kencang. Toh semuanya pada takut melihat aura hitam disekitar Kyuhyun, jadi tidak ada yang protes pundaknya menjadi sasaran hantaman pundak Kyuhyun.

BLAM!

Begitu pintu kelas ditutup kencang oleh Kyuhyun, dalam beberapa detik suasana kelas tampak sunyi. Yah, sebelum akhirnya kembali ribut.

"Kau keterlaluan, Hae, kau tidak lihat Kyuhyun sangat kesal karena celetukanmu itu hah?" Eunhyuk mengalihkan matanya dari pintu kelas yang barusan ditutup keras oleh Kyuhyun, ia menatap Donghae dengan alis bertaut.

Terkekeh pelan, "Aku hanya bercanda, _chagi_.. jujur, aku bahkan tidak menyangka reaksinya akan seperti itu."

"Ck, dasar ikan bau." Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, _namjachingu_-nya ini memang senang sekali menggoda adik sepupunya itu.

"Hei, kau mengataiku hem? Kau mau kuberi '_hukuman_' ya?" Donghae mengerling nakal.

Sekejap Eunhyuk langsung menggeleng cepat, "_Andwae_, badanku masih pegal-pegal tahu! Ini gara-garamu, aku tidak mau menambah sakitnya!" ia memegang pinggulnya yang masih sedikit nyeri, namun ia menahannya demi mengikuti ujian harian hari ini.

"Kkk~ kalau satu ronde saja kurasa tidak akan kenapa-napa, sayang. -cup!-" Donghae mengecup sudut bibir Eunhyuk, mengeluarkan ujung lidahnya dan sedikit menjilat sudut bibir Eunhyuk.

"_Andwae_! Aku tetap tidak mau!" Eunhyuk menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Baik. Dua ronde. Pulang sekolah. Diapartemenku."

"LEE DONGHAE!"

.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP.

Langkah kasar melingkupi lorong lantai dua itu. Kyuhyun, nampaknya masih terlihat kesal akibat perkataan Donghae dikelas tadi. Gehh, rasanya menyesal sekali ia mengikuti program akselerasi dan harus berakhir sekelas dengan ikan tengik itu!

"Cih, apanya yang '_lemah dibidang cinta_'?! Dasar nemo gila, dia bahkan pertama kali pacaran dengan Eunhyuk _hyung_!" umpatnya pelan, langkahnya masih menyusuri lorong yang terlihat agak sepi itu.. bukankah Donghae bilang bahwa bel sebentar lagi berbunyi? Tentu saja murid-murid sudah banyak yang menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

"Sungmin sunbae benar-benar hebat!"

Tap.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti.

"Kau betulan meminta ajaran bercinta padanya?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan ingin memuaskan namjachingu-ku diranjang! Mau tidak mau aku harus meminta ajarannya, lagipula caranya memberi pelajaran itu sangat lembut dan sempurna. Rasanya menyesal bukan dia yang jadi namjachingu-ku."

"Jangan banyak bermimpi, Jiyeon-ah! Kuberitahu namjachingu-mu baru tahu rasa kau!"

"Ya, dasar pengadu!"

"Ah sudahlah, ayo kekelas lima menit lagi bel!"

Dan kedua murid bergender _yeoja_ itu pun menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun. Yah.. sebenarnya tidak tepat dari pandangan Kyuhyun, mau Kyuhyun taruh mukanya dimana kalau ia ketahuan memperhatikan _yeoja-yeoja_ yang sedang bergosip. Paling tidak, cukup gunakan telingamu baik-baik ketimbang matamu, itulah kamus hidup Kyuhyun.. yah, memang tidak terlalu penting untuk dibahas saat ini.

Telinga Kyuhyun menangkap semua perkataan kedua _yeoja_ itu, termasuk,

"Ajaran bercinta?" Kyuhyun menyerngit bingung.

_"…Kyu hanya sedang bad mood karena kubilang ia 'lemah dalam bercinta'…"_

Ucapan Donghae mengiang di otak jeniusnya. Sepersekian detik ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menepuk kepalanya agak keras.

"Konyol! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal itu?"

Tap tap tap.

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya kembali…masih tidak tahu kemana tujuannya.

.

.

"_Ahhs.. oppa… ahk! Ahh~"_

Langkah Kyuhyun lagi-lagi berhenti. Ia menyerngit bingung dan memperhatikan sekeliling, tidak ada orang. Lalu itu suara siapa?

"_Ssshh… nggh~ ahh oppa…"_

"_Terus begitu baby, gerakan terus pinggulmu…"_

Lagi! Bahkan suara itu bertambah.

Kyuhyun menatap pada pintu kayu yang beberapa langkah didepannya. _'Apa dari sana?'_ batinnya penuh tanya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya didepan pintu itu, mendekatkan daun telinga kirinya pada pintu. Mencari tahu apa yang ada dibalik bilik ruangan ini. Gudang.

"_Ahhh! Sung…ah! Oppa.. ssh~"_

"_Baik, kuarasa sudah cukup. Kau sudah lumayan menguasai, yah aku harap praktekmu tidak berakhir sia-sia."_

"_Hah hah hah.. gomawo oppa."_

"_Cheonma."_

"_Ini bayaranmu, aku permisi Sungmin oppa."_

Terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekati pintu. Sudah tentu mudah ditebak, orang tersebut pasti akan keluar.

'_Gawat! Bagaimana kalau aku ketahuan mencuri dengar?'_ Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari, tembok besar tak jauh dari situ pun ia pilih untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya.

Cklek.

Blam!

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya. Sepi.

Ia kembali melangkah menuju pintu tersebut, berdiri didepannya dengan perasaan kalut.

"Haruskah aku masuk? Tapi untuk apa?" pikirannya berperang antara '_masuk atau tidak_', tanpa sadar kakinya ia hentakan dilantai. Tentu menghasilkan bunyi yang tidak teratur.

"_Siapa diluar?"_

**Deg!**

Kyuhyun tidak bersuara. Ia harap-harap cemas, ia sungguh merutuki suara sepatunya yang menggema disepanjang lorong itu. Tapi ia lebih merutuki langkahnya yang malah membawanya kesini, kenapa malah ia berjalan sampai lorong sepi dilantai tiga?!

"_Anu.. siapa diluar? Masuk saja."_

Suara itu makin lembut. Kyuhyun mengambil napas perlahan dan menghembuskannya kembali. Setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian ia pun meraih kenop pintu kayu itu, memutarnya pelan dan…

Cklek.

Tumpukan meja adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat. Ah, juga jendela tanpa sekat diujung dinding yang membuat ruangan ini menjadi agak terang meski tanpa lampu sekalipun.

"Siapa?"

**DEG!**

Cantik.

Kyuhyun terkaget sendiri menyadari satu kata tiba-tiba melintas dikepalanya saat melihat _namja_ itu, _namja_ yang mengintip dari balik lemari kayu yang sudah rusak. Ia langsung menggeleng cepat dan menepuk kedua pipinya, sesekali ia mengusap kedua matanya dengan kasar.

"G-_gwaenchana_?"

Bahkan suaranya terdengar sangat lembut.

'_Ugh! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan otakmu, Cho?' _Kyuhyun masih menggeleng cepat.

Sekelebat ia mengingat satu nama,

"Ss…sungmin?"

_Namja_ didepan Kyuhyun terdiam namun kemudian tersenyum simpul, "Wah.. aku tidak pernah mendapatkan 'tamu' seorang _namja_, biasanya selalu _yeoja_ yang datang kesini. Tidak kusangka 'tamu'ku kali ini adalah _namja_. Jadi apa posisimu?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap, "Apa maksudmu?"

"_Well_, kalau kulihat sepertinya kau itu adalah tipe seorang 'seme'.. jadi, apa aku harus menjadi 'uke' saat ini?" kini Sungmin berjalan menuju Kyuhyun yang menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau mau kuajari cara bercinta,…Kyuhyun _ssi_?" Sungmin membaca _name-tag_ yang berada dikantung seragam Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Tidak mau! Aku bukan orang yang lemah dalam bercinta, jangan remehkan aku! Aku bahkan yakin kalau aku lebih pandai dalam urusan bercinta, dibanding dirimu!" Kyuhyun agak tersulut emosinya, perkataan Donghae benar-benar melekat kuat diotaknya. Diungkit sedikit kata '**bercinta**', ia pasti akan langsung naik darah sejak hari ini.

Sungmin tersenyum, "_Jeongmal_?" ia menaruh telapak tangan halusnya pada pipi pucat Kyuhyun.

**Deg!**

Entahlah, rasanya ada getar listrik yang mengalir dipipi Kyuhyun. Tangan _namja_ didepannya benar-benar halus untuk kulitnya, Kyuhyun berani bertaruh _namja_ ini bahkan lebih cantik dari setiap _yeoja_ yang ia lihat disekolah ini.

"Kau bilang kau lebih baik dariku? Benarkah?" Sungmin menurunkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Kyuhyun, dan berakhir dileher jenjang Kyuhyun, "Bagaimana kalau dibuktikan saja?"

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak, "Apa mak—eng!"

Bibir tipis ber_shape_-M itu dengan cepat menubruk bibir tebal Kyuhyun, kedua tangan halus Sungmin melingkar dileher Kyuhyun dan menariknya semakin kuat. Kyuhyun dibuat menunduk karena memang tinggi badan Sungmin yang lebih rendah dibanding Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih _shock_. _Namja_ ini, _namja_ ini menciumnya? Menciumnya dibibir?!

"Nnnnggh~ hmmmp… hnnng.."

Ah… suaranya dibibirku kenapa bisa begitu merdu? Batin Kyuhyun.

Tak menunggu waktu yang lama, Kyuhyun pun ikut memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya terulur dan meraih pinggang Sungmin. Kedua tubuh mereka kini menempel dengan erat, dengan lengan Sungmin pada leher Kyuhyun dan lengan Kyuhyun pada pinggang Sungmin.

"Ngh! Cpk..cpk… nnnngh! Cpk!"

Kecapan bibir mereka kini mulai terdengar saat kedua kepala itu terus bergerak kekan-kekiri berlawanan arah. Mencari posisi yang dirasanya pas.

Tanpa diminta, lidah Kyuhyun keluar dari mulutnya dan menjilat seluruh permukaan bibir Sungmin. Meminta akses untuk masuk hem? Jujur, bahkan Kyuhyun pun tidak tahu untuk apa ia menjulurkan lidahnya. Naluri kah? Atau hasratnya yang mulai naik? Entahlah…

"Ammhh… mmmmpph! Nggghh..cpk! cpk!"

Ajaib. Kedua bibir Sungmin pun terbuka dan mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya, ia mengecap lidah Kyuhyun yang bergerak-gerak disekitar dinding mulutnya. Terasa geli.

"Ahh~ Kyuuuhh…_ssi_.. ngghh…"

'_Damn! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kulakukan?'_ Kyuhyun memberontak dalam hatinya, namun bibirnya tetap bergerak dimulut Sungmin. Bahkan tangannya mulai mencengkram seragam Sungmin.

"Ahhhss… ahh, Kyuhhhnn…_ssi_.. sssh…"

Ciuman itu kini terlepas, namun tidak dengan pergumulan mereka. Mulut Kyuhyun kini berpindah pada leher tanpa noda Sungmin, lidahnya menjilat leher semanis permen itu.

"Ah! Kyuhhhnn… mmmpph..aahh…"

'_God! Apa yang sedang kulakukan ini?! Tapi desahannya benar-benar terdengar merdu ditelingaku, belum lagi rasa kulitnya! Kenapa ia punya kulit semanis ini?'_ Kyuhyun masih membatin keras dengan tangan yang mulai merembet kebalik seragam Sungmin, kini kedua tangannya telah menyentuh punggung mulus Sungmin.

"Aaaahhhh~ aahh Kyuhhhnn _ssi_…"

Cpk.

"Panggil aku 'Kyuhyun' saja, Ming.." Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan lembut, sedangkan Sungmin memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu dan pipi yang merona. Bahkan keringat terlihat mengalir dari pelipis Sungmin.

'_Nama panggilan apa itu, Cho? Tch, whatever it is! Saat ini wajahnya benar-benar menggairahkan, sangat sexy dan membuatku ingin…'_

Sekejap setelah berpikir begitu, Kyuhyun langsung menyerang leher Sungmin kembali. Kali ini ia menggigit leher halus itu, meninggalkan satu bentu giginya disana. _Teeth-mark_.

"Ah! Kyuuhh… ssshh.."

Kyuhyun terus membuat tanda disana, namun bukan _teeth-mark_ seperti sebelumnya melainkan hanya _kissmark_.

"Kyuuuhhniehh… aku lelah.." Sungmin menubruk dada bidang Kyuhyun, keringatnya sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Seragam yang ia kenakan bahkan sudah agak basah disekitar leher.

"Kyunnie? Panggilan yang manis, Ming."

Hup.

Kyuhyun langsung menggendong tubuh Sungmin dan membawanya kebilik tempat Sungmin pertama menampakan wajahnya, balik lemari. Daerah yang Kyuhyun rasa sedikit tersembunyi.

Sret.

Brush~

Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuh Sungmin dilantai itu, sekaligus dengan tubuhnya. Ia menindih ringan tubuh mungil Sungmin, dan bibirnya kembali menjelajahi mulut Sungmin. Terus melumat dan akhirnya menjalar kedagu, leher, dan berhenti diperpotongan leher Sungmin.

Ctek. Ctek. Ctek.

Kembali Kyuhyun menuruti nalurinya -atau nafsunya?- dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya pada kancing seragam Sungmin, membukanya dengan perlahan dan menyibakannya kesamping.

'_PERFECT!'_

Tubuh halus Sungmin kini sudah terpampang dikedua mata Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun berhenti disalah satu _spot_ disana. _Nipples_.

"Ahhh! Ahhhhng Kyuuuhhh… ssh, ah…"

Lenguh Sungmin saat _nipple_ kanannya mendapat kuluman dari Kyuhyun. Kulum, hisap, gigit, jilat. Kyuhyun terus melakukan hal itu pada kedua _nipples_ Sungmin secara bergantian, ini benar-benar nikmat!

Ctek. Ctek. Ctek.

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan seragamnya juga ikut dibuka oleh tangan Sungmin, dan ia membiarkannya. Seragamnya pun juga disibak oleh Sungmin, tangan Sungmin menyentuh pundak lebar Kyuhyun. Mengelus dan mencengkram pundak itu.

'_Ini gila! Tapi sangat nikmat!'_ batin keduanya.

.

.

"Aaarkhh! Ughh!"

Entah sejak kapan, tapi kini mereka bedua telah tanpa sedikitpun benang ditubuhnya. _Naked_. _Totally naked_.

"Ssak…hitt.. ahk! _Appo_…hhhss.. ahh!" kembali Sungmin menjerit.

Dan entah sejak kapan pula kepala junior Kyuhyun kini sudah melesak masuk ke dalam lubang Sungmin, walaupun baru setengahnya.

"P-pelanh! Akhh! Kyuuuhhhss…" jerit Sungmin lagi. Ia berani bersumpah ini begitu perih dan panas!

"Tahan Minnggh… ughss, semphittt… sssh.." Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua paha mulus Sungmin, tangannya menggenggam juniornya. Sedikit lagi!

Jlebs!

"Ahhhhkkk!" Sungmin menjerit keras saat junior Kyuhyun masuk secara utuh pada lubang rektumnya, tangannya menggapai punggung Kyuhyun dan mencakarnya.

"Ssshh… nnghh.." Kyuhyun menahan rasa perih dipunggungnya dan mencoba untuk lebih berkonsentrasi pada nikmat yang mulai menjalar disekitar ujung kejantanannya, mengantarkan rasa itu sampai keseluruh tubuhnya. Ini sungguh surga dunia!

"Hik hik hik… sakkhitt Kyuhh…hik! Sakk—mmmph!"

Kyuhyun langsung membungkam mulut Sungmin, ini ia lakukan untuk sedikit mengaburkan rasa sakit yang dialami Sungmin…sekaligus menghentikan air mata Sungmin. Entahlah, Kyuhyun sedikit merasakan perasaan aneh saat melihat _namja_ imut didepannya menangis penuh rasa sakit.

"Nngggh! Cpk…cpk! Nnngh!" ciuman itu kembali panas, Kyuhyun sengaja mendiamkan juniornya di _hole_ Sungmin agar Sungmin bisa sedikit rileks menerima _milik_nya.

"Nggahh…bergeraklahh Kyuuhh…" Sungmin menghentikan ciumannya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sayunya, wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Kau yakin?" Kyuhyun bertanya sangsi, ia bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika ia sampai menyakiti _namja_ didepannya ini!

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, "_Ne_hh, bergeraklahh… _move it_, Kyuuhhh…" ia menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ah! Assshh…" pergerakan pinggul Sungmin memberikan reaksi pada juniornya yang berada di _hole_ Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai menggapai junior Sungmin yang ikut menegang, lalu mulai mengocoknya dengan perlahan seiring bergeraknya pinggang Kyuhyun untuk menghentakkan _milik_nya.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahh! Kyuuuhhhss… ah! Ssshh! Ini ahh…nikmatthh…" gerakan junior Kyuhyun pada lubangnya ditambah remasan tangan Kyuhyun pada juniornya, membuat kenikmatan yang Sungmin rasakan menjadi beratus kali lipat menggantikan rasa sakit yang tadi sempat ia rasakan.

"Ugghh… _so tight _Minggghh… ahhhhnnn.. sssshh…" Kyuhyun terus menghentakan juniornya, mencari sesuatu yang akan membawa ledakan nikmat berlebih pada Sungmin.

Jlebs!

"Ah! _There_! Ahhhss…theeeerrreesshh Kyuuuhh… lagiiih ah!" Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya, kenikmatan mulai mengaburkan pandangannya.

Jlebs! Jlebs! Jlebs!

"Ahh! Ahhh! Ahhh!" tubuh Sungmin dibuat menghentak dengan tumbukan liar yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, ia mencengkram helaian rambut ikal _auburn_ milik Kyuhyun. Wajahnya mendongak keatas. _'Ini nikmat sekali…aish!'_ batinnya.

"Uuggh… sluuurpt! Sluuurpt!" Kyuhyun mengarahkan wajahnya pada leher Sungmin yang mendongak, ia menjilat leher penuh _kissmark_ itu. Kyuhyun merasakan kedutan pada _sesuatu_ yang ia genggam.

"Ahh… ham-pirrrhh sampaaiii… Kyuuuhhh akhuuuu… nggg.." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, orgasmenya kian dekat.

"Ssedik-hit lagi Ming… assssshh.. ughh…" Kyuhyun semakin liar menghentakan junior miliknya dengan prostat dalam tubuh Sungmin, ia ingin _cum_ bersama.

"Ahh! Ahh! Kyuhhh akuuu… issshhh…" Sungmin kini dapat merasakan kedutan pada dinding rektumnya, ia yakin Kyuhyun juga hampir sampai.

Jlebs!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Mereka klimaks bersama.

.

"Ini gila Kyuhh.. ini yang pertama…hah hah hah…untukku.." Sungmin menyender pada pundak Kyuhyun, keadaan mereka masih sama-sama _naked_. Kyuhyun menggunakan seragam mereka berdua sebagai selimut, ia ternyata tidak menyadari bahwa dibawahnya telah terdapat karpet yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Bukankah kau biasa memberikan pelajaran bercinta, Ming?"

"Aku cuma mengajari beberapa tekhnik yang ringan, tidak sampai acara inti seperti ini." Sungmin merengut.

Cup.

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin yang masih berkeringat, wajah merengut Sungmin sangat manis. Kini Kyuhyun sudah paham apa alasan Donghae yang suka mencium Eunhyuk saat melihat _Anchovy_ itu mulai cemberut. _When they angry, they become more cute_!

"Kau benar, kau memang hebat Kyu."

"Eh?" perkataan Sungmin barusan membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Kau ternyata memang hebat dalam bercinta, aku menyesal menyuruhmu untuk membuktikannya. Badanku sakit semua…" Sungmin mengembungkan kedua pipi.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Jadi kau menyesal melakukannya denganku, _chagi_?"

"_Ani_!" Sungmin menggeleng cepat, "Aku rasa…aku beruntung dapat melakukan hal ini pertama kali denganmu, Kyu.." Sungmin tersenyum, sangat teramat manis dimata Kyuhyun.

Kembali Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Kkk~ aku heran kenapa banyak yang meminta bantuanmu untuk urusan bercinta, padahal kau lebih enak untuk '_dirasuki_' daripada '_merasuki_' Ming…" _dirty-talk_ Kyuhyun mulai keluar.

**Blush~**

"J-jangan salahkan aku, mereka duluan yang meminta bantuanku. Karena keterusan, ya sudah kubiarkan saja…lagipula aku jadi punya tambahan uang saku." Wajah Sungmin memerah sampai telinga.

Cup cup!

Kyuhyun mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau kau melakukannya lagi, Ming. Mulai sekarang kau milikku. Lee Sungmin milik Cho Kyuhyun, kau mengerti?"

Sungmin mengangguk penuh haru.

"_Saranghaeyo_, Ming…" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin lembut.

"_Nado saranghaeyo_, Kyunnie…" Sungmin menerima sapuan bibir Kyuhyun, tangannya mengenggam lengan Kyuhyun yang merengkuhnya.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya, kembali menindih Sungmin. "_Love come after sex _hem?"

"Aku rasa begitu.." kali ini Sungmin yang terkekeh.

"_Wanna some rounds_?" tangan Kyuhyun mulai menjalar disekitar perut Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk malu, "Y-_yes_…_please_.."

.

.

"KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH!"

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG!"

Ronde-ronde terus bergulir dari balik pintu gudang itu, menyisakan lorong sepi yang mungkin tak akan ada lagi yang kesana…selain KyuMin pastinya!

.

.

.

_Well_, tampaknya sang _Master of Making Love_ menemukan orang yang lebih pandai dalam urusan bercinta…

Dan nampaknya Lee Donghae harus mengubah pendapatnya, karena kini Kyuhyun bukanlah si lemah dalam bidang cinta…eng, dalam bercinta maksudnya. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun nyatanya adalah _namja_ yang sangat ahli dalam urusan ranjang!

_Wanna proof it_?

_If Lee Sungmin allows you_!

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

:: Lil' Words from Me ::

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PARK JUNG-SOO OPPA! WISH YOU ALL THE BEST, ELF AND ANGELS ARE ALWAYS WAITING FOR YOU! SAENG-IL CHUKKAHAMNIDA!"**

.

**A/N ::**

Apakah ini cukup untuk awal bulan Juli bagi KyuMinShipper?

Mudah-mudah cukup ya…AMIN~~~

Sebenernya aku mau post ini pas tanggal Anniv KyuMin, 13 Juli, tapi! That day is Fasting Day.. I think that would be a bad idea if I do update the fanfic like this, I hope u understand :')

Lagipula, anggap aja ini traktiran dariku buat para KMS/JOYers! Because what? Tanggal 3 Juli besok ulangtahunku \(=^w^=)/ *potong tumpeng*

Oke, saya tahu ini gak penting.. -_-"a

Baiklah, saya akan menghilang~~ #cling!

.

.

Jja, wanna gimme a Review? ^O^/


End file.
